Many types of electronic circuit assemblies from low to high complexity configurations must be tested for proper functionality prior to being sold or installed for use. A customized electronics tester typically is required to set up the testing necessary for any given electronic circuit assembly to be tested. The time and cost associated with setting up a customized electronics tester for each electronics circuit assembly is an unreasonable solution for obtaining adequate testing of a given electronic circuit assembly. Various test systems such as rack mounted test systems have been designed as a complete test solution for medium to high complexity electronic circuit assemblies. Through an instrument interface, multiple electronic circuit assemblies can be tested on the test system using custom test fixtures. A common instrumentation base is included in the test system, thus minimizing the cost of individual test solutions by reusing the instrumentation for testing multiple electronic circuit assemblies. Some common features in a rack mounted test system include, for example, fixed and programmable power supplies, PXI (PCI eXtensions for Instrumentation) chassis and instrumentation, controlled air lines for fixture automation, USB, an industrial rack-mounted computer loaded with National Instruments Test Stand and other supporting software tools, a keyboard, and monitor.